


into the lock

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, mentions of chinese food, someone is a little underdressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: day 4 of flufftober: key





	into the lock

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is brought to you today by courtesy of my uni's wifi since mine decided to die. I thought I wasn't gonna make it. My class is gonna begin as I type this.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?"

Alec stares at his very underdressed neighbor sitting in the hallway in front of his apartment with a takeout box of what looks like Chinese food, munching on an eggroll and seeming resigned with life at the same time.

Magnus looks up and his cheeks flush with an embarrassed blush. He stands up. "Alexander, hi. It's kind of a funny story." He says, not quite looking at him while shrugging his robe around him.

Truth to be told, Alec hasn't interacted that much with his neighbor. His very clearly, gorgeous, under some kind of predicament, neighbor. But he wants to. He just really haven't had the chance to establish a proper conversation past greetings on the hallway and the lobby, because well, life.

But it seems his good karma is returning back.

Alec shuffles closer but still giving him his space, in case he feels uncomfortable or something. "What happened?" he asks.

Magnus scratches the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "I kinda locked myself out," he says in a rush, "by, um, breaking the key into the lock." He finishes quickly.

Alec's eyes widen at the statement.

Magnus must have noticed because he started rambling, "because, you know, the buzzer is broken and I had to go down to fetch the Chinese and went I came up to open the door the key just, kinda broke, I don't know why--"

"Magnus." Alec interrupts him with a small smile, totally smitten. "You don't need to explain, that could happen to anyone. Do you need uh, any help with getting in?"

Magnus' shoulders sag in relief and he smiles, nodding at his question. "Yeah, that would be lovely. Thank you, Alexander."

Alec blushes at the mention of his full name. He usually doesn't like when other people use it, but Magnus has a way of making it sound effortless and beautiful.

He gestures behind him to his apartment. "I think I have some oil and tools inside. Wanna grab them with me?"

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
